Fio Germi
Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. Fio Germi is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Slug series, and wrestled in SNST before eventually making her way to EDBW, where she is a former Hardcore Champion. She previously formed the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S with Eri Kasamoto up until Eri was forced to leave the roster as a victim of The Purge, thrusting Fio back into singles competition. During Season 5, Fio would leave EDBW for BWA. In the Metal Slug Series Born on October 2nd 2008, Fiolina Germi, or Fio for short, was the only daughter of the wealthy Germi Family, a family historically famous for it's Military background; because of this, Fio was made to become a soldier herself, going on to reach the prestigious rank of Sergeant Major in the Special Ops squad known as S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S, and the team have battled corrupt officials, Zombies, Aliens, and various other supernatural beings, all in the name of peace. Being an only child, Fio was raised with love and care by her parents, which has rubbed off on Fio, often showing a very quiet and childlike demeanor in even the most dangerous of situations. In EDBW 'Season 1-2: Mission Start' Fio made an unexpected return to the developmental league late in Season 1 alongside the debuting Eri Kasamoto as they took on Jet Set Radio, comprised of two fellow SNST originals. The S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S' first match together ended in success with Fio's powerful strikes leading them to the pinfall. Fio and Eri would wrestle again the next month in a match against A.P.M., though the new team would edge out the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S in a very lengthy contest. The duo's next appearance was on August 14th, 2014, competing with the newly formed Brave Story. With all tag team matches being no-disqualification, Eri decided to bring the steel steps into the ring, which she was able to use to increase the intensity of some of her attacks. Fio would finish off the battle with a Metal Slugger to pick up the win in a highly-paced match that was later voted MOTN. 'Season 3: Flying South' The S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S were booked once more two months later against the debuting Lilith and Gaige, known together as The Vault Hunters. The newcomers proved themselves to be truly ready for EDBW as they were able to get the win after a strong showing. This would wind up being the S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S' final match together, as Eri was unfortunately made part of "The Purge," a match designed to make room on the roster for future talent. Eri was unable to win the match and Fio was left to compete without anyone in her corner. Her first singles match in EDBW was the very next episode as she took on Sophitia Alexandra. Despite her effort, Fio was defeated by her opponent, leaving the audience unsure if she would be able to cut it on her own. 'Season 4: I Walk Alone' Fio's next opportunity was a Fatal Four-Way that had its match type chosen by the crowd, who decided on KO Only rules. After Sonya Blade eliminated Blaze Fielding, Fio found herself facing off against two former champions in her and Clementine. Fio was able to knock out Clem, but quickly wound up on the receiving end on Blade's Kombat Krunch and Scissors Kick. Shockingly, the soldier would be able to continue the match after these blows and went on to deliver a Fisherman's Driver to Sonya, knocking her out and making Fio the winner of the match. This impressive victory gave her a chance at the big times as she was booked in a #1 Contenders match versus Saria. However, it would be the revitalized sage that would be the winner in the end, pushing Fio to the back of the line. At EDBW's special event SNST: One Night Stand, Fio competed against former SNST Women's Champion Naoto Shirogane, someone with a very strong record in the developmental league. As Fio had never won a match back on SNST, many assumed that Naoto would have little trouble finding success. But whether it was Naoto's ring rust or Fio's acquired skills, the contest was a huge squash in Fio's favor, catching the audience completely off guard. Later that night, Fio was seen teaming up with fellow SNST competitors Commander Shepard and Ellie in an attempt to claim Aqua's EDBW Hardcore Championship, with belt ending up in the hands of Shepard. Two months later, Fio returned to the ring in a match with Curly Brace and was able to get another decisive victory. These wins added her to an EDBW Women's Championship #1 Contenders Tournament comprised solely of Ladder matches. The dangerousness of these contests became apparent in her first round match against Princess Elise, as Fio was knocked off the ladder multiple times throughout the fight, including once onto another ladder. It would take three Shotgun Stunners, three Metal Sluggers, and a Shooting Star Press off the top of the ladder to finally incapacitate Elise long enough for Fio to grab the briefcase and advance to the second round. The next woman in her way was the colossal Medusa, who needed little effort to toss Fio around the ring. Fio fought back with her speed and found counters to her opponent's maneuvers. She would claim the briefcase while Medusa was distracted with a different ladder, sending her to the tournament's final round. The newcomer Morrigan was Fio's last obstacle, but in a disappointing twist, this match would be by far the shortest of the night. Morrigan's comeback sequence knocked Fio out long enough for the witch to bring down the briefcase, placing her in a title match with Sophitia at Killscreen IV. Before the match however, the current Hardcore Champion Commander Shepard had extended a challenge to the runner-up of the Tournament, and with Fio finishing in second place, she was granted a Title Match against the Champion the following episode a month later. Taking the advantage early on, Fio scored the first point after striking Shepard with the Metal Slugger... only to be pinned herself shortly afterwards with a Paragon Bottom, and a Right Hook to the jaw later in the match saw her lose 2-1. Though she is still recognised in the record books as a Hardcore Champion, it was a disappointing evening for the Germi household. Record